3DS Café
3DS Café is a puzzle video game for the Nintendo 3DS console. It is the fifth game on the 3DS series. It features three paper-and-pencil styled games, featuring the Mii characters from the Mii Maker. There are also creating modes for two of these games, that the player can save and share through StreetPass or SpotPass. The game was released in March 20, 2013 in Japan, in March 23, 2013 in the United States, in March 24, 2013 in Europe, and in March 28, 2013 in Australia. Gameplay 3DS Café consists in three games, made to be played by only one player. The Circle Pad and A''', '''B, X''' and '''Y buttons are not required to play, but can be used instead of the touch screen if the player wishes. Each one of the three games has fifty levels. Completing one unlocks the next. The player can also receive one, two or three stars by their performance in the game. If the player beats every level of that game, a mode is unlocked, so the player can create their own versions. Controls Minigames Crosswords In this game, the crosswords are displayed in the touch screen. The player can zoom in write the letter in the square, being marked as brown if correct, or as red if wrong. During the last 20 levels, the letters don't show if they are right or wrong. There are two buttons, the "Horizontal Word" and "Vertical Word", that can be used to show the hint for that word and to go right to the next letter of the word when the other is done. To An "Erase" button can be used to erase the letter in the box. When the game is completed, the player gets a grade for the times he or he wrote the right or wrong letter. Picross The game is played as a natural picross game. The player must use the hint numbers on the left side and top of the board to reveal the hidden picture. If the right box is marked, it is colored brown. If the player checks the wrong box, it turns red. Before starting a level, the player can take a hint and a random row and column are automatically checked. However, if the player uses a hint at all during the level, they will only get one star. Each 10 levels, the number of blocks in each row and column increase by 1. Sudoku The game is played in a 9x9 boards in each level. In the first levels, these grids contain many pre-written numbers, while there are only a few in the last levels. If the player writes a right number, it turns brown. If it is wrong, it turns red and the repeated number flashes until the wrong number is changed. Before starting a level, the player can choose if they use a hint, that automatically marks one of the 3x3 squares. However, they will get only one star for the level. Toys Each time the player gets three stars in a ten-levels row in a game, they win a random toy. These toys are listed below. Maker Mode The Crosswords and Picross games have special modes that allow the player to create their own versions for these games. The levels the player made can be saved and shared through StreetPass or SpotPass. There are 20 slots for levels the player made in each game, and 40 for downloaded levels. References to other games *''Wii Sports: A Mii in Mii Café is reading a magazine with ''Wii Sports written on its cover. *''3DS Play'': A poster of this game is seen in Mii Café. Category:Fan Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Puzzle Games